1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to luminaires or illuminating devices and, more particularly, to floodlights.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a luminaire of this kind, those using a high reflector are well known in the art. The high reflector is fabricated by forming a high purity aluminum member having a paraboloidal shape and then effecting electrolyric polishing and anodic oxidation on it or effecting chemical polishing on it, followed by immersing it in borosilicate glass and a subsequent baking treatment. Efforts have hitherto been paid to increasing the luminaire efficiency using such a high reflector. The approaches are roughly classed into three methods.